Cinderella & The Beast
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Alex is left to attend to the diva needs of her stepmother and stepbrothers after her father dies. But when her stepmother owes money to Prince Potter, Alex volunteers to be the payment just to be free of her hell of a home. But she just uncovers another obstacle: how to find love that is far deeper than looks alone. [HARLEX] Dedicated to: Im a Skyscraper
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I got this idea of mashing up Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast together to commemorate Emma Watson's new movie in 2017 and the role she rejected to be in Cinderella (2015). As you know, I am a huge Harlex shipper, so expect that! Plot is somewhat my own and I do not own the characters!**

 **ALSO… this story is dedicated to Im a Skyscraper! I love you girl, you deserve all the happiness in the world. I came to love this pairing through her stories so it just makes sense to dedicate one to her! Awesome person she is! Also, please send her a nice PM! (I just feel like making this request)**

 **BTW… none of the characters from HP nor WOWP are wizards/witches. Except maybe Luna.**

Once upon a time, a prince lived in a manor all by himself with his servants. He was very arrogant and usually got what he wanted. His name? Harry James Potter. He came from a long line of aristocrats and never understood the concept of love.

What is love? The weakest of all human emotions and feelings, even more pathetic than fear. It is useless and has no merit. Why love when you can have money instead? Money can buy you all the things that such a pathetic thing like love can't. Love only ends in heartbreak and sorrow. Money can fill that hole.

Absorbed in all of his looks and beauty, he was never once aware of the ugliness of his own heart. And he was punished for it one snowy night.

One snowy night, an old beggar knocked on his door. When confronted, she explained she needed a night to stay. Harry refused, so as a payment, the old woman offered him an enchanted rose, a true rare beauty. Even though he was mesmerized by the radiance of her gift, he still denied her shelter, and the beggar was aware of the true nature that resided in this prince.

Her old, wrinkled skin melted away and was replaced by smooth, pale skin. Her gnarly, thin white hair was replaced by platinum blonde hair that fell down her back in waves like a waterfall. And her ragged clothes peeled away to be replaced by a ball gown. She was the Enchantress, Luna Lovegood. And he had angered her.

The prince fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness once he found out her true form but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Waving her wand, Luna turned him into a hideous beast and his servants into household items. The rose she gave him was enchanted, and would be the timer until his 21st birthday. If by the time the last petal falls and he hasn't gained the love of a young woman, he would be cursed to be a beast for the rest of his life. She also gifted him with a handheld mirror which was magical – with a command he can see anything he wanted to see, of the outside world or whomever he desires to watch over.

The prince was disgusted with his monstrous form and locked himself away in his mansion, never once stepping foot outside of it. After all – who could learn to love a beast?

-x-

"Alex! Where is my breakfast!" A young man yelled in his room.

A young brunette rolled her eyes as she wiped her forehead on a rag and flung it on her shoulder; the hot porridge she prepared for her brothers was making her sweat. Pushing the trolley, she stopped when she came to Justin's room and knocked.

"Come in, peasant," Justin arrogantly remarked.

Alex, or short for her true feminine name, Alexandra, rolled her eyes and opened the door and pushed her trolley in. Stopping it next to her stepbrother's bed, she gently took the tray and set it in his lap.

"You were late, I was waiting for so long!" Justin snapped, but clearly, he was lying; his eye mask was still covering his eyes to block the harsh sunlight.

"Sorry, sir, it is just I have been making your breakfast. Unless you would rather that your mother makes it instead?" Alex asked, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Justin blanched; his mother Theresa was a sad excuse of a cook. On his birthdays, she would attempt to bake him a cake and nearly tear the kitchen down. Alex would have to clean up the mess and hastily bake him one so he feels like he celebrated his special day, and let's be honest, if they tried to fire Alex, no one could compare to her heavenly cooking skills.

"No," Justin snapped and Alex was smug at his answer.

"Alright then waiting a few more minutes in the morning might do you some good," Alex said nonchalantly and said, "Good morning. I will serve your brother and mother and come to help you choose your clothes for the day."

Justin made a grunt as he ripped off his eye mask and began to eat sloppily. Alex rolled her eyes and rolled the trolley to Max's room.

When she knocked, he muttered, "What do you want?"

"Your breakfast, your majesty," Alex snapped sarcastically.

"Ugh fine okay," Max mumbled.

Alex pushed the door open and rolled the trolley in. She picked up another tray and set it on his lap. After reminding him she would help him choose out his clothes after she attended to the others, she left the room.

And very last, Theresa. She knew her stepmother wouldn't be up by this hour, but she knew that she had to have the breakfast laid out for her before that witch opened her eyes or else all hell will break loose.

Theresa was snoring loudly and Alex could smell her alcohol laden breath from across the room. Holding her breath in, she placed the tray on the nightstand besides her step mother.

However, the nightstand was covered in paper of all sorts. And they weren't invitations. Peering at them closely, Alex was stunned to find out that her stepmother had squandered at her father's wealth and then borrowed money from the prince himself or earned some extra cash through prostitution. However, the money she made from her side job did nothing to cover the immense debts she owed. So he was demanding a payment of some sort or else she would pay with her life.

Alex hurriedly placed the tray on the nightstand and quietly wheeled the trolley out of the kitchen. A sense of dread set upon her; she knew who her stepmother would sacrifice just to save her lavish lifestyle – her own stepdaughter.

The young woman played dumb as she picked out the outfits for her stepbrothers and stepmother. She wondered if Justin and Max actually foolishly thought they were as wealthy as aristocrats when in reality all the lavish things they had were paid from loans and acts of prostitution. But she kept her lips sealed. They were surely living a life of illusions.

When her stepmother and brothers had all left the house, she decided to sneak out and have a breath of fresh air. Grabbing her books from the library, she decided to read a bit at the local library.

"Hello, Alex! Come to check something else out?" The kind librarian asked.

"Why yes, you know how I am!" Alex smiled as she plopped down her books at the main table.

While the librarian was checking the books in, the young brunette clambered onto a ladder and sung to the right, scanning the titles with her eyes. Then she stopped at a book that was her classic favorite, _Peter Pan._

"I'll take this one!" Alex exclaimed excitedly.

"That one? But you have read it 10 times!" The librarian exclaimed.

"But I love it! The adventure, the fantasy, and the action-" Alex started to blabber but was cut off.

"If you love the book so much, then it's yours!" He laughed.

"B-But are you sure?" Alex sputtered.

The librarian laughed and exclaimed, "My child it is! Enjoy yourself!"

With that he led her out the door and closed it behind her. Alex grinned to herself. Peter Pan was her life; she hoped she could be the Wendy to her own Peter Pan too.

Opening her book, she pulled out her pouch of coins and placed it in her basket so she could do some shopping for dinner tonight, her own dinner. Her bratty stepmother and spoiled stepbrothers had their food imported from foreign lands and she had to provide for her own ingredients for her own meals coming from her meager salary.

The townsfolk sighed; the most beautiful woman of the town was one who wasn't interested in the slightest in getting married. _Such a shame,_ they would lament in their heads, _she would make such a beautiful trophy wife._

But Alex never paid any heed to them; she never wanted to be just a stay at home wife who cooked meals, cleaned the house and watched over the kids. The world was an adventure and she wants to explore it! Not just sit around the house complaining how unhappy she is to be married to some sexist fool.

Alex had to stop to buy some bread first. The baker pretended to be excited about what she was reading and asked the title.

"Oh, it's Peter Pan! It is so magical and amazing-" Alex began to blubber but was cut off.

"Yeah, that's nice. Marie! The baguettes!" He hollered into the shop.

Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed a loaf, slamming down two silver pieces. He was never interested in reading.

She continued this routine, hopelessly trying to explain her book only to get rudely interrupted with a hasty compliment as she shopped for her ingredients for dinner.

When Alex had finally collected all the ingredients, she started walking back to her house, only to hear a gunshot in the distance. A few seconds later, there was another gunshot.

"Wow! What a great shot! I wish I can be like you two!" Dean squealed as he hastily picked up the poor birds that were shot dead from the sky and stuffed them in a bag.

"Well little one, it will be a while before you acquire any skill of shooting," Draco sneered patronizingly.

"Besides, we get tied for the first place in the annual shooting contest for five years in a row," Mason smugly said.

Alex rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book and walking away. Suddenly her book was snatched out of her hands and she looked over her shoulder in annoyance.

"Mason, give me back my book!" Alex seethed.

"How can you read this? There are no pictures!" Mason exclaimed, holding the book upside down.

Alex made a grasp for it, but he tossed it to Draco who also began to flip through the book for a picture. Exasperated she folded her hands in annoyance and blew a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Some people use their imagination, Mason. Draco, give it back!" Alex snapped.

Instead of doing what she said, Draco dropped the book in a nearby puddle of mud and smeared his boot all over the hardcover binding.

"You shouldn't be worried about doing such pointless things such as using your brain and imagination," Mason said.

Alex rose an eyebrow and asked sarcastically, "Oh? Then what should I be doing?"

"You should be worried about becoming prettier and presentable to become one of our wives," Draco arrogantly pointed to him and Mason.

"Oh wow, and how would you two poor souls decide who gets me?" Alex pretended to look like a damsel in distress by placing a hand to her forehead and made a faraway look, before looking at them as if they were idiots, which they were.

"We would duel with swords, of course," Draco said.

The young brunette had no interest in talking to either of these brainless men so she pretended to look behind them and said, "Oh my god! Look!"

That distracted them enough for her to pluck the book out of the mud harshly enough to land Draco in the mud on his butt.

"Sorry DAD but I know what is the best for me. And no amount of patronizing sexist remarks will change my mind otherwise," Alex smirked, "Good day."

With that she ran off, all the while was wiping the mud from her book using the tattered hem of her dress.

-x-

Alex snuck in the house from the back door and could hear immense commotion in the living room. She knew exactly who it was. The royal guards had come for their compensation.

"I can pay it to him! I can pay the prince back!" Theresa yelled desperately.

Alex leaned against the doorway, and caught the attention of one of the guards. They whispered to each other, something about breaking a curse, and cleared their throat.

One guard pointed at Alex, "We will cancel all of your debts, if you hand her over to us."

Alex looked at her stepmother and saw her in a dilemma, only because she cooked all the meals in the house, not out of love and affection.

"You know what? Deal, I will go," Alex snapped, deciding for her stepmother, "There's a cookbook in the kitchen whenever you want to get your lazy butt out of the strip club selling your body to unknown men and actually do something to provide to the household and make a living for yourself."

"Mom doesn't do that!" Justin snapped, "Right mom?"

Theresa didn't say anything back and Justin's face warped into horror, as did Max's.

"How stupid were you to believe that you were a true aristocrat? Check the papers in your mommy's room, it's filled of love notes from her clients and unpaid loans she borrowed from the prince, you idiot," Alex snapped and said to the guards, "Let's go."

"No! You can't leave!" Theresa made a run to catch Alex by her arm but a guard stopped her by his sword.

"A deal is a deal and it is apparent the young lady made up her mind," he bellowed.

"But I never said yes!" Theresa yelled.

"She did and that's all the consent we need. Good day," the guards snapped and led Alex out the door.

Sitting in the carriage, Alex was happy to escape her hell of a home. But then another part of her wondered… just what did she get herself into? Only time can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage stopped in front of a dark and gloomy castle. Alex wondered why it had an air of unhappiness to it. It contrasted the bright, cheerful, and lively atmosphere of her hometown.

The carriage stopped and a guard opened the door for her. Offering her a hand, Alex took it as she was led down the steps. She was curious as to what curse they were referring to so she decided to inquire.

"So, what is this curse you were muttering about back at my stepmother's house?" Alex asked cautiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," He told her coldly.

Alex folded her arms and said, "Oh yeah? I believe in ghosts thank you very much. I can believe anything."

The guard sighed in annoyance and yielded to her request, "The prince is cursed. A couple of years ago, an old beggar asked for shelter in his palace for one night but he refused her. When she offered a rare rose to him, he slammed the door in her face. She revealed to be the Enchantress who was disgusted by his heartlessness and cursed him to be a beast which can be reversed by making a woman fall in love with him, past his looks and what lies underneath."

"Touching story but if he acts like a brat, then there is nothing to fall in love with," Alex huffed, "He will need to change his attitude if he wants a young damsel's love."

"And what did you think we brought you here to do?" The guard sneered.

"To wash his house, duh! He probably doesn't do it himself you know," Alex talked slowly as if she were teaching a foreign concept to a baby.

"You're here to be the one to break a curse," he said, irritated with her feisty attitude.

"Oh what? Is love a job now?" Alex snapped.

"Play your role and know your place," the guard snapped.

Alex was fuming; she may have been a maid for several years but downright to her core she was a feminist at heart. And NO ONE gets to tell her that her role is just a housewife.

Stepping in front of the guard, she folded her arms and snapped, "Now YOU learn your place. I only said I will come just so I can escape my brainless stepmother and her minion sons. If he has a nice attitude, I will fall for him. However, if he will continue to act like a selfish spoiled brat and wallow in his miseries instead of acting on them, then NO I will not fall in love with him. For him to acquire true love, he needs to change his spoiled attitude if he thinks he has any chance of making any woman fall in love with him in the state he is, you get it?"

The guard nodded and realized that even though he was stronger than her for sure, her strong-willed attitude made up for it. And he didn't know who he wanted to face, his master or this strange girl.

"That's what I thought. Come along," Alex smirked and whirled around, storming in the snow to the entrance.

She turned around and found that the guard was poised in the snow where she confronted him. Sighing and slapping her forehead, she yelled, "If you keep standing there like a scarecrow, I will shut the door on your face and you will have to deal with hypothermia and frostbites!"

That did the trick and he came running after her.

Alex rolled her eyes and waited for him to unlock the door for her and open it as well.

"Wow, so darkly lit… where is he?" Alex asked in wonder.

"I'll get him," the guard hastily said, and looked at her briefly and snapped, "Don't move."

"Do you want an attitude adjuster as well?" Alex snapped, folding her arms.

Luckily again the guard had the common sense not to snap back at her and just continued to be on his way to find the prince. Luckily for him, he didn't have to budge a bit.

"I am here," a voice boomed, and Alex shuddered; this must be the beast.

What she thought were torn violet curtains turned out to be the ends of a cloak. A _very long_ cloak. Alex looked up until her neck hurt and realized that he was as hideous as the rumor went in her town about.

"So… this is what you look like?" Alex asked.

"Yes, what else did you expect?" The Beast asked, annoyed.

"I dunno, people were saying that some of your face was mutilated, limbs were rotting or half of your skin was burnt off in some mysterious fire that never happened," Alex shrugged.

"They said WHAT?!" The Beast roared.

"Hm, yes. It was mainly Draco and Mason spreading nasty rumors and the town listened to them like lost puppies," Alex laughed, "I am not that stupid to believe them."

"Those little-"

"Okay so where is the pail of water? Those windows seriously need some cleaning," Alex started to make a mental checklist of things she needed to do in the mansion.

"What do you mean? You're not a maid," The Beast asked, confused.

"Oh yeah? That's sweet, if you think I am going to break that curse of yours, then you need to do a 360 flip in your attitude," Alex snorted.

"You're going to undo this curse and its final," the Beast growled.

"Do you even understand why the fairy put a curse on you? You're such a self-absorbed moron who can't see past looks. She did this to you so you can understand that as much as you were good-looking on the outside, you need to have the heart that matches it," Alex argued.

"I just want to undo this! Don't you understand? I have until the 21st birthday to undo this curse or else I will be stuck like this!" The Beast roared.

"I tried to tell her that, your majesty!" The guard bowed deeply.

"Shut up you moron, who asked you?" Alex snapped at him and furiously turned to the beast, "We are doing this my way. You drop that attitude and really change then you earn my love. She said TRUE LOVE, not a forced one. You can force me to kiss you and your curse won't be undone. Get it? Now show me my room. I reckon I will be staying in some cellar of some sort I guess."

A candle hopped near the Beast's foot and the Beast picked him up, talking strangely in the same British accent that the Beast had himself, "Master Potter, give her the nice one!"

Master Potter rolled his eyes but nevertheless gave into the oddly animated candelabra. Alex was now bewildered. It just can't be, how can normal household objects move and talk? What kind of sorcery is this?

"My name is Ron! Please feel free to make yourself at home!" Ron grinned at Alex as the three moved down a grimly lit corridor.

Alex forced a smile for Ron's sake but on the inside grimaced, _what part of this awful mansion will make me think this is home?_

"You can go to any place in this mansion, except the west wing," Master Potter said.

"Wait… what's in the west wing?" Alex asked curiously; he's hiding something, isn't he?

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Master Potter yelled in her face.

Alex flinched and became instantly annoyed. _So, he IS hiding something from me!_ Alex thought, _Well I just have to find out!_

He whirled around and continued to walk ahead arrogantly. Alex followed him and did some breathing exercises so that she didn't lash out back at him. _Remember what father told you. Count to ten and count down again and again until you have calmed down._

Ron twisted around and expected to see the young maiden to be bursting into tears, but was surprised to find her greatly annoyed and angered. He realized that this was no typical woman. She had a feisty temper and if offended she could brew up a storm. It would be difficult to make them get along with each other, since they both had tempers to match.

He got excited and turned around, squealing quietly into his hands, or his candles. The master looked at him annoyed and asked, "What is it, Ron?"

"Harry, invite her to dinner!" Ron whispered.

"What?" Harry asked, and looked at Ron as if he lost his marbles.

Ron rolled his eyes and snapped quietly, "I know what I am doing, you ninny. Do you want her to get close to you? Then you should tame yourself and get to know her! Dinner is a wonderful opportunity!"

"Should I say it now, though?" Harry asked.

"Hmm… no," Ron mused, rubbing his chin with a candle hand, "Do it when we get to her room. But first, compliment her."

Harry awkwardly looked at Alex and winced when he saw how ticked off she was. Looking back forward, he said, "Uh… you look nice today."

Alex snorted and Ron saw it, agreeing with her silently that his compliment was weak. Ron whacked the back of Harry's head and glared at him when Harry yelped.

"What was that for?!" Harry angrily whispered.

"You git! You think that's a good enough compliment? Man, how out of touch of flirting are you?" Ron angrily whispered.

"It's not my fault that you shamelessly flirt with Lavender Brown while I have nobody to interact with because of my form!" Harry whispered.

"You are one sad excuse of a man," Ron sighed, rubbing the temple of his forehead with a candle end, "Say something else. And try harder."

"Uh… I hope you enjoy your stay here," Harry said to Alex.

"OH MY GOD… can you be any stupider? Of course, she won't! She turned herself in here! For all she knows she feels like a prisoner, not a guest, you bimbo!" Ron angrily whispered.

"Now what should I say?" Harry asked.

"Don't make it any worse. Invite her to dinner when we get to her room," Ron sighed in irritation.

Harry silently agreed and when they got to a huge set of ornate doors at the end of a hallway, he opened it for her. Alex stepped inside and was admiring the view of the room when Harry continued to speak, "If you need anything, my servants can attend to you."

"Servants? You mean animated household objects like your candelabra?" Alex asked.

Harry nodded then cleared his throat, "You are going to have dinner with me. AND THAT'S FINAL!"

With that he slammed the door in her face, and Alex stood in shock. For the first time in a long time she never felt so trapped and helpless. Her eyes burned, her nose became runny and her vision blurred. It was then that she realized that she was crying. Throwing herself on the bed, Alex began to weep uncontrollably.

-x-

Even though Theresa had her debt repaid, she found doing house chores were hard, so she wanted Alex to come back. She didn't care through which dirty method she had to do to emotionally blackmail people to create her own army to get her stepdaughter.

She walked out into the biting cold, and decided that the two people who were strong enough to fight the prince and stupid enough to believe her manipulative nature were Mason and Draco. She walked around in the town and found exactly where they were: in a pub.

Peering in she saw both of the men distraught and haughty, brooding moodily by the fire in their throne made out of animal skins and hide. Dean attempted to cheer them up by nearly twisting his body in half. She patiently waited for them to quit singing before she made a dramatic entry.

Slamming the door opened, people snickered when they saw Theresa, the town's best prostitute.

"Hey honey! Did ya get my note? How about tomorrow night when my wife is out?" An ugly man with a beer belly and bald head whistled at her.

Theresa ignored him and shook people by their shoulders and started to frantically yell, "They took her! They took my daughter, Alex!"

"Wait, calm down, who took your daughter?" Mason asked.

"The royal guards! She came back from shopping and was cooking dinner when the guards barged in and kidnapped her!" Theresa frantically explained.

"The royal prince's guards?" Draco asked.

"Yes!" Theresa yelled.

"Hey tell me, did you get to get a glimpse of him?" A man asked.

"I didn't!" Theresa answered.

"Did he have ragged clothes?" Another asked.

"How should I know?!"

"Smelly breath?"

"I have no idea!"

"How about a big ugly mouth complete with fangs?" Some customer asked, holding his beer glass to his mouth, the bottom of the clear glass magnifying his mouth.

Theresa jumped back in fright, not expecting the last person to get too close to her.

Draco laughed and waved his arms to calm down the customers and said, "Calm down, obviously Alex's mother is worried for her safety, so we will make sure she comes back home safely."

"But on one condition," Mason interjected.

"Anything," Theresa said immediately.

"One of us gets to marry her," Draco finished.

Theresa thought about it for a moment; sure, Alex would be given away to be married but she could cook around the house for a while before being sold off to either man.

"On a couple of conditions, she will get married when she hits 18, and she has to visit me on Christmas and Thanksgiving," Theresa said.

"To cook for you?" Mason asked.

"Why else?" Theresa asked wearily, "Take it or leave it."

"We will take you up on your offer," Draco said after a mutual nod between the two.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Theresa began to shower them with compliments while Dean dragged her out of the warm pub and threw her in the snow and slammed the door in her face.

The whole pub burst into laughter and Mason and Draco sat back down into their seats in deep thought; they knew that while they were the best of friends, they have to fight for the young maiden. It is something they won't be on the same side for.

"Are you sure making that deal with her was a good idea?" Dean asked.

"Why not? We had been always begging for her hand in marriage and crazy old Theresa would slam the doors in our faces. If we get her here safely, then as a payment Alex owes her virginity to one of us," Mason said arrogantly.

"Crazy old Theresa, what a heap of potatoes she is!" An old man snickered.

"She doesn't even look feminine! With all of those wrinkles and haggard hair and globs of makeup, she looks like a crossdresser!" Another yelled.

"A tranny!"

At that name, the whole pub burst into a round of laughs. But outside, contrasting to the happy atmosphere in the pub, a lone woman trudged through the snow. Her cracked voice whispered hauntingly through the harsh winter wind.

" _Won't anyone help me?"_

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

While Alex was sobbing to herself, something knocked daintily and gently against her door. Momentarily she flinched hard; what if it was Harry who was coming to say sorry? She shouldn't give in! This is how people get chained permanently in abusive relationships, the victim gets guilted by sweet nothings and then the next moment they are abused, all in the name of love.

"It's me, dear," a motherly voice cooed gently on the other side.

Alex relaxed drastically when she realized it wasn't him, and shakily said, "C-Come in."

The door opened… to reveal nobody. For a moment, she was wondering if this castle was inhabited by ghosts. Looking everywhere for this mother figure, she shrugged and decided to continue to wallow in her miseries.

A throaty chuckle filled the room and the same voice laughingly said, "Down here, sweetie."

Alex did as she was told and was astonished to find a teapot. And little cups. Guess he wasn't kidding about animated servants after all.

"I thought you might like a nice cup of tea to relax your nerves," the teapot grinned at her and hopped to where Alex was, crouched at the bedside weeping.

"We all did," said the closet.

Alex flinched when she saw the closet come to life. The teapot and china cups laughed at the poor girl's alarmed state; it would be expected that no other human had seen such an enchanted castle.

"We are his household servants. When our master was cursed to his beastly form, we were turned into household objects as part of the curse," the teapot explained.

"I see, thank you…?" Alex trailed in uncertainty.

"Oh! My goodness! Where have my manners gone? First I scare the fright out of you and then I start explaining things without context?" The teapot laughed, "My name is Molly Weasley. The closet is my daughter, Ginny. And this is Fred and this is George."

"No I am George/Fred!" Two identical tea cups complained at the same time.

"How am I supposed to know? I swear when George got a chip in the right side, you got yours on the same side just to confuse me!" Molly fussed.

"It makes pranking Hermione easier!" George complained.

"Oh hush! Come on I have to pour tea for our lovely maiden here!" Molly yelled.

"Me! Me! No, not you, you ninny! Mom pick me!" Fred and George whined at the same time.

Alex chuckled at the sight before her, and realized that never in her life had she genuinely laughed. Even early in her childhood when she lived with her dad, she was constantly in the care of a nanny or worrying about her dad's health.

"Oh, hush you two. Fred come here!" Molly demanded.

Fred flashed George a smug smirk and hopped forward. Molly rolled her eyes but bowed down to let tea flow from her spout and into Fred's cup. Her assistants hopped forward and mixed in warm milk and two sugar cubes. Fred then hopped towards Alex, who picked him up and daintily took a sip.

Fred giggled like a little boy and laughed, "That tickles."

Alex smiled warmly at him and Fred decided to make her laugh again (because he found that he liked her laugh) and said, "I can do something cool, wanna watch?"

Molly yelled, "Fred, don't you dare! You could get her clothes dirty!"

Fred paid no heed and held his breath and concentrated, causing bubbles to form in the tea. This made Alex full on laugh as Molly admonished Fred for such a reckless behavior. After a couple of seconds, the effect wore off of her and she was aware of her situation before they came.

When the smile disappeared, Molly decided to speak up gently, "What we heard you did for your stepmother was brave. You paid for her carelessness."

"We all thought you were brave," Ginny agreed.

"It was… just a way to escape that place," Alex sighed, "From morning to night my name would be the last thing I want to hear. Alex! Alex! Alex! Not one moment of peace in the household."

"That is tough," Ginny said, "But we promise you, you won't be treated like trash here."

"But he doesn't love me! He just sees me as some key to break him free of the curse! I don't think he understands what the witch or fairy was trying to teach him!" Alex said desperately.

"We understand that, and it is up to you to teach him that in love, there is more than that meets to eye," Molly said kindly, "He just views it as a test, some sort of harsh punishment. But maybe the more time he spends with you, however you see fit, maybe you can change his mind. Fill his world with happiness and life."

"But how?" Alex asked.

"That is up to you, but I have never had more faith in a young maiden as I do in you. You aren't as shallow as other women who were reeled in to break the curse. One look at his face and they run out the door screaming about his hideous appearance and no amount of money could buy back their love," Molly said confidently.

The young brunette nodded and lowered her hand so Fred could hop off of her hand. He did so and hopped back to George's side.

"Well, we best be going to help set up dinner!" Molly beamed and hopped to the door, her assistants following her.

George and Fred yelled at the same time, "Bye!"

Alex smiled and waved in return to the twins. After the door closed, Ginny cleared her throat, making the young maiden look at her.

"Well I suppose you should have a good outfit to wear to dinner," Ginny beamed and opened one of her doors.

A couple of flies flew out and she shut it in embarrassment, "Oh my goodness, that was so embarrassing!"

Then Ginny opened another door and started to rummage and muttered about how none of the dresses would complement Alex's beautiful features. Alex looked down and started to consider turning him down for his invite to dinner.

"Oh hear we are!" Ginny exclaimed, "You will look just _ravishing_ in this pink dress!"

"I'm not hungry," Alex whispered.

"But why?" Ginny asked, "You shouldn't starve yourself."

"No, it's not that, I am just not hungry because I have to eat dinner with him scowling at my face," Alex said despondently.

"But the master is a good man, just give him a chance," Ginny pleaded but Alex shook her head, already making up her mind.

-x-

At the dining room, Harry paced around on all fours, agitated that she wasn't there yet. Ron and his mom exchanged nervous glances to each other.

"Well, where is she?" Harry roared.

"Patience, master, patience is all it takes," Ron nervously cooed.

"WELL, I DON'T HAVE PATIENCE!" Harry roared, "I only have until my 21st birthday!"

He then froze as he walked past a full body mirror and took a look in it. He could see why she may be repulsed by him; he is a beast while she is a normal person herself.

"I can't help it, she's so beautiful and I am…" Harry looked at his paw and faced Ron and Molly with anger, "WELL, LOOK AT ME!"

Molly got ticked off by his utter childishness and she hopped to the grand table, and shouted, "Well she won't like you any sooner with that rotten attitude of yours!"

Ron made a cut-throat motion to his mom who promptly ignored him. But then his fear melted away when he saw that Harry got intimidated and slightly scared of Molly. He then jumped down next to his mom and decided to take advantage of this situation to teach him how to be more of a gentleman.

"You should be gentle with her-"

"-But also be firm-" Molly cut in.

"Smile a little bit," Ron randomly suggested.

Harry was a little bit confused. Exactly how do humans smile? It has been a while since he smiled, because he never once did so since he turned into a hideous beast. So, in an effort, he grinned, but a little too much and looked creepy rather than happy.

Molly and Ron winced and Ron decided to try again, "Uh… maybe not that much! C'mon! Show me your smile, your dashing debonair smile!"

Harry grinned a little bit less but looked more awkward than charming. Ron sighed, but chalked it up as improvement; at least he didn't look like a creepy stalker.

The candelabra shrugged and then he and Molly burst into a shower of suggestions.

"Remember to be charming-"

"-But always polite!"

"Remember your table manners!"

"Sit upright and do not slouch!"

"Also, remember to start a conversation with the girl!"

"But most of all… YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" Molly and Ron yelled at the same time.

Harry looked petrified after all of these suggestions and even a little bit weary. Then the door moved a little and Ron clapped his hands in excitement.

"Ooh! Look, here she comes!" Ron squealed.

However, it wasn't her. When the door creaked open, a little clock nervously peeped out. It was Hermione, and she looked super nervous for a reason.

Harry immediately was upset and growled, "Well, where is she?"

Hermione laughed nervously and rubbed her hands together and sputtered, "Oh! The girl! It was under the circumstances and the position of the moon and stars and the temperature outside… that uh… she's not coming."

The last three words of her sentence was like a grenade bomb set off inside the castle because right after her words sunk in, Harry exploded into a fit of rage, yelling, "SHE WHAT?!"

He burst right out of the doors and Molly, Ron and Hermione hurriedly tried to run after him. But alas he was much stronger and faster as he reached her door first.

Harry pounded his fist down on her door and said, "COME ON OUT!"

Alex yelled, "No!"

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!" Harry yelled.

"Yes, I can!" Alex yelled back.

"IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, I WILL-" Harry started to yell but was quieted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah ah ah…" Molly said quietly.

Harry gestured to the door and said angrily, "But she's being so… _difficult._ "

"Gently, gently," the three cooed, using hand gestures to emphasize the point.

He sighed deeply and said in a normal voice, "Come to dinner… please."

"No!" Alex yelled once more.

Harry snapped and roared, "FINE! THEN STAY IN THERE AND STARVE!"

His three servants shivered in fright, even though his anger wasn't directed at them. Harry whipped his head around and looked at them and said, "If she's not going to eat with me, then she won't eat at all!"

With that, he whipped his cloak over his shoulder and broke into a run down the hall. Molly sighed and looked at her son, saying despondently, "Oh dear, that did not turn out good, now did it?"

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at Ron and said, "You heard his orders! Watch her door and if she tries to escape her room, report to me!"

Ron saluted her and yelled, "Aye, aye captain!"

-x-

Harry had made his way to the west wing of the castle, and walked up to the table. He should've known she wouldn't come down there on her own free will to join him for dinner. No one would respond to coercion with cooperation that easily. But somehow, he couldn't help but feel hurt that she didn't want to be in the same room as him.

 _Was it his looks? Maybe his breath? Or maybe he came off as too harsh with her._

Whatever the reason, he had to find out. Walking up to the table where the rose was, he picked up the mirror and looked at it for a hard ten seconds before barking, "Show me the girl!"

The mirror glowed brightly and buzzed with static for a couple of seconds before showing Alex in her room with her hands crossed. Ginny was slouched against the bedframe trying to console her.

"Dear, it wouldn't hurt to have dinner with him! I promise you, once you get to know him, he is a nice man!" Ginny said kindly.

Alex was too distraught and shook her hands, breathily saying, "I don't want to get to know him! I don't want to know him at all!"

Those words pierced his heart, and he didn't know why. She was just a key to breaking the curse, but somehow some part of him cared more so that it was her words and opinion about him that made him feel worthless.

Harry closed his eyes to block the image of her anguished face and gently placed the mirror down on the table, mirror side down. Looking at the rose desperately he whispered, "It's hopeless. No one in their right minds would fall in love with such an ugly beast like me."

 **TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

After crying her eyeballs out, Alex slowly stood up, rubbing her puffy eyes. She wondered where Ginny was and she saw the closet sleeping, slouching on the bedframe as she snored away.

It was in that moment she regretted not joining Harry for dinner; she was hungry. And not even a little hungry, she was starving. She heard what he said, and surely, he couldn't be so set on making her starve? So, what if she was forced to eat with him; she isn't his best friend of any sort!

Alex quietly got up and tiptoed across the room. She hesitantly placed her hand on the doorknob and jiggled it a little bit. To her astonishment, it was unlocked! She opened the door, wincing when the door made a large groaning, creaking noise.

Momentarily she was afraid that Ron would be at his post like Hermione ordered to him, but he was nowhere to be found. Alex sighed, and thought to herself that even though they are animated household objects, they were humans before they were transformed and have same sleep cycles as well. But that was thrown out the window when she heard giggling from behind a curtain.

" _Oh no…"_

" _Ohoho~ oh yes."_

" _Oh NO!"_ A girl daintily squealed.

" _Oh yes…"_ The familiar voice teasingly said back. Ron!

Alex took advantage of his distracted nature and walked quietly past them, not bothering to disrupt their shenanigans. She walked down the hallway and on her right she found the kitchen. And it seemed like it wasn't empty already.

"All of this food is going to waste!" A stove sighed despondently as he began to dispose of delicious meals cooked for dinner.

"Neville, you must understand the poor girl's plight," Molly gently chided him, "She was scared."

"Yeah, well none of this would happen if she was so stubborn," Hermione snapped, as she kicked a pebble around on the ground.

Alex's hand curled into a fist; how is she supposed to be obedient to someone who thinks coercion is romantic? How rude!

"Shut your mouth! That is no way to treat a lady! If you want someone to spend time with you, you treat them nicely, not coerce them or threaten them to starve to death by blackmail!" Molly yelled, "No matter she said no! Anyone in her place would do the same thing too!"

"She's escaped!" Ron screamed like a lunatic, coming into the kitchen, before Hermione could reply.

"WHAT?! What were you doing instead of guarding her door?" Hermione asked, aghast.

"Probably fooling around with Lavender Brown," Molly sighed.

"Ew, you chose that hag?" George asked.

"Gross," Fred agreed.

Alex decided to come in and the servants looked at her immediately. In a flash, Ron was at her feet, and Alex crouched down to shake his hand and instead, he kissed it.

"How may I help you, beautiful lady?" Ron charmingly smiled.

"Ew Ron, quit kissing her hand before you get slobber on it!" Hermione snapped and slapped away Ron's hands from Alex's.

"Yes, dear, anything we can help you with?" Molly asked kindly.

"I am a little bit hungry," Alex admitted sheepishly.

"Did you hear that? The girl's hungry!" Molly exclaimed happily, "Start the stove! Dishes! Wake up and set the table!"

"Remember what the master said," Hermione said nervously.

"Oh, hush! You can't let the girl go to bed hungry, now can you?" Ron scolded her.

Hermione gave in and said, "Oh alright, but maybe a chunk of stale bread and a glass of water and she has to go back to her room-"

"She's not our prisoner, she's our guest!" Ron exclaimed and blew each of his candles and said mischievously, "And what would a meal be without a little bit of music?"

"MUSIC?!" Hermione screeched.

Alex was shoved into a chair and the chair tucked a napkin into the neckline of her dress. Alex tugged it out and set it neatly into her lap. The chair shrugged and scooted her near the table.

In the smack dab in the middle, Ron had a little circular ashtray as his 'hat' and a match stick as his 'cane'. Casting a side glance at Alex, he began his song, _"Be. Our. Guest…"_

-x-

At the end of his performance, Alex had tried a sample of so many dishes, that she was stuffed. Ron was running his mouth over how amazing his own performance was, and Alex had to agree with him. He did have a way with the ladies, and that charm coupled with performances is a true natural element.

"You were fantastic," Alex smiled, thankful for his generosity and kindness for the grandiose performance.

"Why thank you, madam," Ron bowed down, ashtray in his right hand.

"Hehe, well, off to bed now!" Hermione came up next to Ron.

Alex shook her head and said, "I can't possibly go to bed now! There is so many things to see in this castle!"

Instantly, Ron and Hermione were nervous. If she wanders too far, she might end up in the west wing, and they would be nothing but a pile of broken rubble the next day!

"Uh… what's so fantastic about this castle? I mean nothing is out of the ordinary," Hermione said, glaring at some laughing spoons that daintily hopped off into a cupboard.

Alex rose an eyebrow and said, "Well maybe to you, but I have definitely never seen animated household objects, and I want to see the rest of this enchanted castle."

"Enchanted?" Ron laughed nervously, "Who said anything about enchanted?"

"Really? Curse, break the spell, animated objects, etcetera… and none of this sounds enchanted?" Alex asked the two.

"Now if you put it that way, she does have a point," Ron mumbled, only to get elbowed by Hermione.

"Shut up! You're supposed to be on my side!" Hermione barked at him.

"I think there is no one who knows more about this enchanted place than you do," Alex said, pointing to Hermione, "Why don't you be my tour guide? I wouldn't trust anyone else to be it, anyways."

Hermione, bashful that someone for the first time in a very long while had recognized her intellectual talent, giggled nervously, and said, "I guess I could show you a couple of places for tonight…"

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "Weak."

-x-

"And this is where the master has his collection of armor! Centuries old!" Hermione said gleefully and then turned around, "Well this concludes your tour. You should get to your room."

"But I want to see more," Alex pressed.

"What more could you want to see?" Ron asked nervously as they approached a staircase.

"I wondered what is in the west wing," Alex asked as she started to walk up the steps.

Immediately Hermione and Ron ran one step in front of her, making her stop if she wished to not step on them.

"Nothing's in the west wing!" Hermione said nervously.

"Oh really? Then it wouldn't hurt to look!" Alex said and scrambled around them.

Again, the two ran to one step in front of her, making her stop one more time. Now Alex was annoyed and wondering what they were hiding from her.

"Guys, what is in there?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"It is so boring, you don't want to go there!" Ron said frantically.

"Then why are you trying to keep me from going there?" Alex asked quizzically, then sighed, pretending to give in, "Okay, I guess I won't go there. I would get bored."

The two sighed a sigh of relief, happy that their words got to her head.

"How about you two show me the library? I'll race you guys, and the loser has to read a book to me!" Alex smiled.

"I would love to lose!" Hermione yelled, "But with this bimbo, I am going to make sure I win!"

"Hah! All you do is read! I am gonna win!" Ron scoffed.

The two ran down the hall, and Alex looked after them, waiting for them to disappear. Then when she was confident that she lost them, she raced up the steps. She knew that they were trying to prevent her from getting into trouble, but she loves trouble!

Finally at the end of the staircase, she went in the direction of one wing she wasn't familiar with on the recent tour and what Harry hadn't showed her: the west wing.

It was a dark door with a heavy gold designs on it. It gave off a sort of mysterious, dark and regal vibe off of it and Alex was instantly drawn to it. She prodded the door open and it didn't resist much, it was then that she realized that the door was ajar. This made her suspicious because if this wing was 'super-secret' and 'forbidden' like Harry insisted rudely in her face, then at least he would have the decency to lock it!

But what she saw inside was a whole different story. The room was a mess. And by a mess, it's not your typical disordered bedroom where stuff was just misplaced a little bit. Things were haphazardly misplaced, glass shards and wood splinters sprawled all over the floor and the stone walls were chipped slightly because of throwing stuff at it constantly.

Curtains were torn to shreds and picture frames were broken. Looking at some pictures, she found a portrait of a young man, woman and a little boy. _Was this prince married with a little child?_ Alex shook her head at the silly thought, _maybe they were his parents and he's the little boy._

Another one was the most striking one of portraits. In a sea of old Englishmen and women, there was a young man in regal attire who had such distinct green eyes, thick eyebrows, scruffy dark brown hair, a bit of stubble, pale skin and facial features that would tell you that puberty had served him well.

 _That, or plastic surgery,_ Alex thought mockingly, _but then again, it seems like all royal children are born perfect._

He struck her as having a British nationality, like everyone else in her town. Kind of made her feel left out because her family moved to Europe after her father died. (A/N: Harry doesn't wear glasses in here. It would be weird for me to imagine the Beast wearing circle lens-shaped glasses in this fic.)

A glow caught her attention and her attention was fixated upon a table. It contained a hand-held mirror and a beautiful glowing rose. Alex walked over to it, and picked up the mirror and looked at it in interest for a couple of seconds. Then, losing interest in it, she placed it down and looked at the rose in the glass cage.

"What is he doing, encasing this flower? It needs to breathe," Alex huffed, transfixed by the beauty and thought of it as an excuse to touch the flower.

She picked up the glass lid and placed it on the side. Just as she was about to touch a petal of the rose, a shadow covered her. Turning around, her face filled with terror when she came face to face with Harry. He was furious and snatched up the lid and covered the rose.

"What were you doing?" Harry snarled.

"I just thought the rose needed some air-" Alex started but was cut off rudely.

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE EVEN THOUGH I TOLD YOU NOT TO?!" Harry roared.

"I-I-"

"YOU WANTED TO SEE MY HORRENDOUS FACE, DIDN'T YOU?!" Harry bellowed and swung a wooden chair into the wall, breaking it into bits.

Alex backed away rapidly and Harry yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

She didn't hesitate to do just what he asked and hurried down the hallway, hearing his agonized roars from the west wing. She hurriedly padded down the staircase only to be stopped by Ron and Hermione who were very worried about her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Alex grabbed her cloak and hurriedly said, "I can't stay here."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"I feel like I am being suffocated here, and it is just as bad as at my home. Why is it everywhere I go I get treated like shit? I just wanted to be happy. And now I will run away, far from this country, and start my own life. I would rather be on the streets than face him again," Alex said tearfully as she snapped on the fastener of the cloak that was around her neck.

"No wait please come back-" Ron pleaded but Alex ran out of the mansion, slamming the door behind her and causing the harsh wind and a bit of snow to snub out his candle light. He and Hermione exchanged sad glances.

Alex ran into the harsh cold and had aimed to climb over the gates and run in a random direction when suddenly, wolves climbed out into the clearing and circled her.

"Well… what do we have here? Potter's got a new toy," a tall werewolf smirked.

"W-Who are you?" Alex stuttered.

"Fenrir Greyback, the father of Mason, who left the pack to earn your hand in marriage. Stupid fool even left our pack just to do so," Fenrir snapped.

"W-What?" Alex asked in disbelief; he was a werewolf? That explained his pointed canine teeth whenever he smiled at her.

"And I am going to drag you back to him one way or another," Fenrir cackled and in an instant roughly grabbed her cloak, dragging her in the snow by it.

Suddenly there was a growl and the wolves were thrown in the snow with the flick of a paw, one that belonged to Harry. _Harry!_ Alex's head snapped to him, who caged over her protectively.

Alex unsnapped the fastener so all Fenrir was dragging was a cloak. Fenrir tried to grab onto Alex but was thrust away by Harry. But he didn't go down without a fight, Fenrir managed to claw Harry on his forearm, making him roar in pain.

"Go away before I snap your neck!" Harry yelled at Fenrir, who, injured and defeated, scoffed and limped away with the other wolves.

Alex smiled and was about to thank him when she felt something drip onto her face; it was blood, and it was Harry's.

"Y-You're injured!" Alex said.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't get so snippy with me, I need to bandage it up! Do you have first aid?" Alex asked.

"Well weren't you trying to run away?" Harry asked.

"Do you want me to?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"No."

"That's what I thought," Alex said triumphantly, "Now let's get inside, my cloak got ripped away and I am cold and I need to ask Mrs. Weasley for some first aid materials."

-x-

Near the fireplace, Alex had Harry sit down on a plush chair and she had the trolley next to her, with towels, bandages, medicines, rubbing alcohol, and some wash cloths. Alex picked up one wash cloth and dipped it into a bowl of steaming water. She looked at Harry and said, "This will sting a little."

He nodded and when Alex gently applied the hot wash cloth to clean the wound, he roared in pain, "THAT HURTS!"

"WELL IT WON'T IF YOU DON'T STRUGGLE AROUND TOO MUCH!" Alex yelled right back.

The servants winced at the ferocity of the maiden and their master. _Yep they are a match for each other._

"WELL YOU SHOULN'T HAVE GONE INTO THE WEST WING!"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE YELLED AT ME!"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE RUN OUT THERE!"

Alex caught herself. She could never accuse him of saving her. If he had never stepped in, she would be dead.

"I-I know. I won't do it again. But I really regret it and I want to show my gratitude. I understand it hurts but I need to clean it or else it will get infected and make the wound worse. If it will help, I can dip it in cold water as well so it won't sting as much," Alex said softly.

Harry looked at her in surprise, but was happy she was grateful for his help. Come to think of it no one was grateful for what he did so he became more reclusive and therefore narcissistic, which was the downfall to this curse. He nodded and Alex dipped the washcloth again in hot water and in cold water, dipping repeatedly and testing it on her own skin before she gently applied it on his wound.

This time he grunted a little bit, but she had kept true to her word. The wash cloth was now not as scalding as before, a bit tingling but overall relaxing. Alex dabbed and got all dirt out of the wound and applied medication before tying it tight (gradually adding pressure after warning him) with a bandage.

"I will check on it tomorrow and change it daily so that your wound heals quickly, alright?" Alex asked, and Harry nodded in reply. Dusting her muddy skirt, she looked down and mumbled, "I guess I'll take a bath and go to sleep."

Alex turned around and was going to walk up the staircase to her own room when Harry said gently, "Wait, Alex."

"Yes?" Alex asked, surprised by his soft tone.

"Would you join me for breakfast tomorrow?" Harry asked, however he remembered all the chain of events that happened when he forced her to dinner then muttered, "That is, if you want to. No force or anything…"

Alex's face broke out into a beautiful smile, and said, "I would love to. Also, you should know Alex isn't my real name."

"It isn't? Then, what is it?" Harry asked, surprised.

"My stepmother despised me and when I became her maid, she said I looked as ugly as a boy who didn't hit puberty yet, so she shortened my name to Alex. But my real name is Alexandra Margarita Russo. You can call me by my feminine name if you wish. Only my biological parents were allowed to," Alex said.

"I don't know what she's talking about," Harry said, "You're more charming than those ladies who wear makeup. I love your name, Alexandra."

Alex blushed and said, "Alright, Harry. See you tomorrow for breakfast at what time?"

"8 o'clock," Harry smiled.

"See you then," Alex nodded and padded up the stairs.

For the first time in a long time, he genuinely smiled to himself as he relaxed in his chair. In fact, he was so happy that the rambunctious excitement of his servants couldn't annoy him in the moment.

 **TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Alex woke up at 7 and shook Ginny awake. The closet woke up after one shake and smiled at Alex.

"Hello, mistress! Did you sleep well?" Ginny asked.

"Actually, I was too excited to sleep, because I need an outfit for breakfast!" Alex exclaimed.

"I thought you would skip," Ginny said confused.

"Yeah but some things happened and we're on a better page now," Alex blushed, looking down at her feet.

"Oh, my gosh! I have to find a perfect dress for you!" Ginny squealed, and opened her doors and looked for something nice for Alex to wear.

"Ew, what are those hideous dresses you have in there?" A snarky voice said from the window.

"Be quiet, you punk!" Ginny yelled.

"Excuse me, you talking dresser? I am Alex's fairy godmother! Show some goddamn respect!" The tiny redhead fairy yelled.

"Why you little-" Ginny growled and lunged for the fairy, but was held back by Alex.

Alex looked at the fairy and nervously smiled, asking, "What's your name, fairy godmother?"

The redhead beamed at Alex kindly, throwing Ginny off with her attitude change, "I am Harper Finkle, your fairy godmother. I had been looking over you since you were born."

"What a hideous name," Ginny snorted.

"What's your name? Barney?" Harper sarcastically bit back.

"My name is Ginerva, you twat," Ginny glowered at Harper.

"Wow, what a manly name," Harper hmphed.

"Okay guys let's not fight. How about you modify one of the dresses Ginny has?" Alex offered, pulling out a pink dress with a dark pink cloak.

"I guess, she does have a bad taste in fashion anyways," Harper tutted, looking at the dress, "Don't want you to be covered in rags when you meet him, now do we?"

"THAT'S IT!" Ginny yelled and lunged for the fairy, running around in circles, "COME BACK HERE, TINKER BELL!"

"Save it, slowpoke!" Harper smirked, poking out her tongue in defiance.

-x-

Right on the dot, Alex came to the dining room for breakfast. Harry was waiting for her and broke out into a smile when she showed up.

"I was wondering you wouldn't show up," Harry said, "Even though you are on time."

"Ginny and my fairy godmother Harper got into a fight over what I should wear, so it took a while," Alex sheepishly admitted, "I woke up an hour early and still barely managed to get them to agree on the dress pattern."

"Well you look beautiful as always," Harry smiled.

Harry got up and walked to the other side of the long table and held out her chair for her, and after Alex sat down, he went and sat down in his chair. Just a mere ten seconds later, a trolley rolled up and Molly was there with a feast fit for a king on it.

The dishes hopped off of it and spread the table with toast, bacon, pancakes, devil's eggs, jam, oatmeal, porridge, fruits, tea, milk, coffee. Literally anything you could ever desire for breakfast was on the table.

Alex reached out for a bowl of porridge and a spoon. Harry did the same thing too. She placed some strawberries and blueberries on top of her plate. Harry copied her. Then taking a spoon, she dipped it in her bowl and daintily scooped some porridge and fruits onto the spoon and swallowed it. She watched as Harry struggled to pick up a spoon with his oversized paw.

"How about we slurp it?" Alex suggested.

She picked her bowl up and brought it to her face and began to slurp her porridge. Harry copied her, albeit he was very messy. Alex giggled when she saw that, she knew he must be hungry. Harry froze when he heard her giggles; they sound like music!

Trying to fight off a grin, Alex pointed to the corner of her mouth and said, "You got a little porridge here in your fur."

Harry mirrored her hand motion and felt the wetness of porridge on his face. Grimacing, he muttered, "Sorry."

"No, it's okay, I like it when people show how much they love food, because let's admit it, food is amazing," Alex grinned.

The two finished their breakfast, and then Alex caught a glimpse of outside; it was so beautiful, the snowy atmosphere seemed almost magical. Harry, who caught what Alex was glancing at, asked, "Do you want to go play in the snow?"

Alex broke her glance from the window and asked, "Are you sure? What if those wolves come back again?"

Harry shook his head and said, "If they do, then I will fight them. Don't worry, they're afraid of me."

Alex touched the bandaged wound from yesterday and said softly, "But then you could get hurt."

He covered her hand on his arm with his other hand and smiled, "But it's okay, you will be there to clean it."

Alex nodded and said, "Well I guess I can wear this cloak and maybe a pair of mittens and we are all set to go outside."

"Wear some boots, I don't want you to catch hypothermia," Harry suggested.

"Oh, you're right," Alex grinned and ran up the stairs saying, "Harper! Ginny! Do you think there are some boots laying around? I am gonna play out in the snow! Oh, and I need some mittens!"

"Yes, dear! I will make some for you since your closet has a poor sense of fashion!" Harper grinned, only to get swatted by Ginny.

-x-

Molly had handed the two a bag of bird feed and Alex clutched it happily. She was so happy to play with cute birds! She untied the bag and poured a little bit of bird feed onto her palm and held it out patiently. A couple of seconds later, several birds flocked to her hand.

Alex felt Harry watching her and she looked at him with a grin and asked, "You want to try?"

Harry sighed and said, "They might get scared of me."

"Well it doesn't hurt to practice," Alex said, "Here, I will pour some feed in your hand and you try. If you do it wrong, I can help you."

With that, Alex poured some bird feed into his hand. Harry sat there awkwardly in the snow, bird feed in his hand, and face contorted into concentration. In fright, the birds backed away. He sighed and dumped it on the ground, allowing the birds to flock to it and eat it themselves.

"You need to be gentler, here I'll help you," Alex said, and poured another handful of bird feed into his palm.

This time she didn't let go of his hand, and held it steady when a bird came to his hand. The bird poked at the fingers with its beak and when it deemed it safe, the bird plopped itself into Harry's paw and pecked at the food.

"See? You did it!" Alex cheered happily as she watched the bird happily peck food from the furry paw.

Harry felt warm, wondering how long he had been alone. Alex was the first outsider to not look at him with disgust. Alex was indeed beautiful, her long dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. But she had such a beautiful inner beauty that he didn't see when she first came at his palace.

Sure, he always knew she was beautiful, but back then he only saw her as a tool to free him from the curse. But now… he just wanted to spend time with her, laugh with her and be that cause of smile on her face. He suddenly started to care less and less about his curse and more about her.

 _Is this what it feels like to fall in love?_

A snowball hit him on his shoulder. Harry looked to see Alex stuffing the empty seed bag with snowball 'ammunition' and shout, "SNOWBALL WAR!"

A small smile curved on his face as he picked up a snowball and threw it back at her. From inside, the servants were watching the cute snowball fights. All of them were joyous, except Hermione.

"What are they doing? What if they catch hypothermia?" Hermione fussed.

"Hypo…what? Don't you mean hippopotamus? That's an animal!" Ron laughed.

"No… hypothermia! I read about it in a medical textbook when I was little-" Hermione started to rattle on but was cut off by Ron kissing her.

"That was to make you shut up about nonsense," Ron said, not minding Lavender's hateful gaze on Hermione.

"Well… I just want to make sure they're okay!" Hermione blushed.

"Don't worry dear, I made sure she was covered from head to toe in proper winter gear," Harper smirked, "Unlike Ginny who couldn't choose a proper outfit."

"I swear, when I catch you I am going to stomp you under my weight," Ginny growled.

"How ya gonna do that when you have no hands?" Harper mocked.

"Okay alright enough of you! Look! They're coming in for lunch!" Molly said, peering at the window to see Harry and Alex laughing all the way inside.

-x-

After Harry and Alex ate lunch, the young brunette girl wondered they could do in the palace. She kept insisting if she could do some chores in the house because she was extremely bored with nothing to do, but Harry would have none of it.

"Tell me… do you like to read?" Harry cut off her whining about not being allowed to mop the floor.

"Yes, of course I do," Alex said, perking up instantly in happiness.

"Follow me," Harry said.

He then twirled around and tied a piece of cloth around her eyes and when she protested and tried to take it off, he said, "Trust me."

Alex halted her attempts to untie the cloth and held his hands that he held out for her. Gently, he tugged at her hands, imploring her to follow him. She did so, and walked slower than usual because she had no way of seeing other than his hands guiding her when and where to take turns in the castle.

Suddenly they stopped and Alex crashed into Harry. She asked, "Wait… what happened?"

He didn't answer but opened huge doors that sent a gust of wind, making Alex shiver a little bit. He then grasped her hand and led her inside. Suddenly his hand left hers again and Alex felt him untie the knot. She still kept her eyes closed even when the cloth was lifted.

"You can open your eyes, Alexandra," Harry said.

Alex shivered at the mention of her full first name but did as she was told to do, and was amazed at what was in front of her. The biggest library she had ever set her eyes on.

"Oh my goodness…" Alex whispered.

"Every book you could possibly think about, about anything your heart desires is here," Harry said proudly, "Do you like it?"

Alex climbed on a ladder and swung around shelves, got off and got on a different one, screaming happily, "It's a dream come true!"

"Good, because it's yours," Harry smiled.

Alex froze, got off the ladder and walked up to him and with wide eyes, whispered, "For real?"

"It most certainly is," Harry smiled.

The most beautiful grin spread upon her lips as she bounced up and down and grabbed his paws, and said, "I know EXACTLY what we can do! We can read a book together!"

With that, she dragged him to a reading area and went off to grab a storybook and brought it back, grinning, "Peter Pan is a childhood favorite of mine."

-x-

The two would have so much fun spending their days eating together, pranking each other, playing in the snow, reading books and cracking jokes. But Harry always wanted to know how her childhood was like.

"Alex?" Harry asked.

She stilled when he called her by her nickname; he only did it when he was very serious. Timidly she stammered, "Y-Yes?"

"Don't worry, I am not mad at you," Harry assured her, so Alex calmed down and nodded, "I just wondered, what was your whole story?"

"You mean you want to read another story together? Then let's go to the library!" Alex laughed, grabbing his hand again.

But he pulled his hand back shyly and said, "No not a story… I meant about you?"

"About me? What would you want to know about me?" Alex asked, "Just an ordinary girl from a really small town. That's all, nothing truly special."

"I am sure you have a story, a unique one," Harry insisted, "Just tell me."

"Where would I even start?" Alex sighed nostalgically.

Harry thought about it, then suggested, "From the very beginning."

"Beginning? You mean like when I got here, or when I was born?" Alex asked, confused.

"When you were born," Harry said.

Alex looked at the ceiling for a couple of seconds, slouched back into her couch and said, "Well, I used to be an aristocrat. Had a loving father."

"What about your mom?" Harry asked.

"She had complications during labor, and she refused to have an abortion, so she died giving birth to me," Alex sighed, "And my dad ended up taking care of me for most of my childhood."

"Was he abusive?" Harry asked.

"That's what everyone would wonder," Alex nodded, "But he wasn't. I was his star, his little angel. Showered me with so many gifts that he deemed fit for a princess."

Harry smiled, glad that her father took care of her well, but then it faded when he caught onto that subtle word.

"Was?"

"About that," Alex said, "It was when I was 13 that he felt like I needed a mother figure in my life. I was content living with him. But he insisted on getting married to someone so I would have a complete family. So, he got married to Theresa and I had a stepmother and two new stepbrothers. At first things were fine, they were humble and polite. But when he went for a business trip, he got killed in an accident, which was a plot by my stepmother so she could inherit all of his wealth. I was then stripped of my happy lifestyle, and became a maid. Theresa had squandered at his money and when she ran out of money, took a large loan from you and even became a prostitute to get enough money to live her life of an aristocrat."

"Do you like it here?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Wait what?" Alex asked.

"Do you like it here? I know I am holding you hostage and everything…" he started to ramble but was cut off by Alex.

"I love it here," Alex smiled, "For the first time since my dad was killed, I was given warm food, enough clothes, hot baths, endless books to my heart's desire, and someone who genuinely enjoys my company. I wouldn't trade it up for the world."

To emphasize her point, she grabbed his paw and said, "I truly do mean it."

They both shared a smile and nothing else was spoken that night. Just them enjoying each other's presence. What more could they want now?

 **TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

One morning, when Alex was sleeping, she was shaken awake by something tiny on her shoulder. She grumbled and rolled over in her sleep and stuffed a pillow in her face.

"Wake up!" Harper whisper-yelled, "There's a note here!"

Alex stretched daintily but nonetheless got up, eyes squinting in the bright sunlight of dawn. While she was yawning, an envelope smacked her mouth, making her yelp in surprise.

"Geez, Harper!" Alex said, annoyed.

"Well, read it!" Ginny said excited.

"Who's it from?" Alex asked, turning the note over trying to find a name on the outside, and failed.

"Well why don't you open it? Also read it aloud," Harper insisted.

The young brunette rolled her eyes but nonetheless complied with the request. Opening up the tiny golden envelope with elaborate trimmings on the edges and flap, she took out a lacy paper with chicken scratch handwriting that contrasted the elegance of the envelope and paper.

"Dear… Alexandra, I would be happy if you would join me for a dance tonight at 8 pm," Alex read aloud, "From Harry."

Harper and Ginny squealed and then turned to each other to argue about what Alex should wear, about Ginny's dingy wardrobe and Harper's glitzy taste in fashion. Alex paid them no heed, she pressed the note to her heart and sighed in content; this would be the first time a man asked her to dance.

-x-

On the other side, Harry had to suffer a haircut (because Ron deemed that in order to not horrify his date, he had to tame his appearance and Molly agreed almost immediately). But since he was running low on time, he got his haircut done _while_ he got a bath.

" _But do beasts even need baths?" Fred had asked._

" _Yes, when Harry hasn't been too fond of hygiene every day after being turned into a beast!" Molly declared._

" _Yeah but I don't see the appeal," George grumbled._

" _This is a ball!" Molly sighed, "He needs to look his absolute best."_

" _Oh yes, because after the ball, he and the mistress are going to snog!" Ron had teased, causing Harry to duck his head in embarrassment; it was a good thing he had fur to hide his cheeks or else they would see how red his face would have become._

Harry felt he looked utterly ridiculous. Without his haggard appearance, he felt like his former self, in a way. Trim nails, proper haircut, pompous clothes fit for a prince. No haggard beggar-like appearance that he had donned for a couple of years.

"How do you feel?" Ron asked.

"Like a clown," Harry said, "I look all proper, but I am still a beast."

"Alex doesn't see you as that," Molly reminded, "Remember you have to look past the looks to fall in love with what is truly on the inside."

It was 7:50 pm, and Harry waited at the top of the staircase nervously. A couple of minutes past it, and he thought that maybe, just maybe she had reconsidered just fleeing his mansion again for the second time. But a more rational part of his mind shot that thought down and reasoned that she had a knack of appearing right on the dot.

And as if it were true, exactly at 8, Alex appeared in a gold ballgown (same as the one Emma wore), smiling nervously at him. Her smile instantly brightened at the mere sight of him, not taking into account of what he was wearing.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked nervously, walking down the stairs.

"You… not bad," Alex laughed, "First time I saw you in a suit, and is that a haircut?"

"Yes, must've been awkward hearing that commotion across the hallway," Harry said awkwardly.

"More like yelled across the mansion, but either way it's fine. I appreciate your efforts nonetheless," Alex smiled and took the hand he offered to her.

"We need music!" Ron whisper-yelled, "Quick, Hermione, if I were to hit your foot, could you belt out a love ballad that's sad and sappy?"

"Oh, hush you!" Molly whacked Ron's head, "Trying to harm her won't solve anything! I think I know a song, you know, and maybe I could twist it up a little."

"Well, mum, sing it!" Ron squealed.

Molly rolled her eyes, and waited as Alex and Harry assumed a comfortable dancing position before she began singing.

-x-

After the dance, Harry led Alex outside. Alex leaned against the marble railing, enjoying the beautiful night and the gorgeous full moon. All Harry could look at was Alex's beautiful skin being illuminated by the moonlight.

"This night was enchanting," Alex smiled, "I didn't know you had a ballroom in this mansion."

Harry smiled, "I have a lot of rooms you haven't seen yet."

"Like the west wing?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry winced when he remembered that incident and his rude attitude towards her simple curiosity, but in his defense, if she actually picked up the rose, then it might shed a few petals accidentally and shorten his time.

"Well, you did see that, though not under the best circumstances," Harry said carefully.

"I'm sorry about that," Alex admitted, "I shouldn't have snooped around in your personal stuff. It's not right."

"No, it's my fault," Harry shook his head, "There are secrets I haven't told you, and I should tell you now."

"Like what?" Alex asked, "Like that rose?"

"Yes that, the portraits you saw, and even the hand mirror," Harry said, and held out a hand for her to take, "Come with me."

"To the west wing?" Alex asked, "I thought it's forbidden."

"Not anymore it isn't," Harry chuckled.

The two walked up the stairs in the direction of this 'forbidden' wing. When they got to the doors, Harry paused and took a couple of deep breaths. Now Alex felt more inclined to just stop there and maybe go to the library instead and have a night full of laughter.

"You know, we don't have to do it, maybe when you feel like it," Alex said softly, "I could read you another book."

"No, I need to do this," Harry said, "You have proved time and time again to be deserving of my trust. I have to confide my secrets in you just like you told your past and full name to me, Alexandra."

Alex nodded, and understood his point. If she allowed him to delve into her past and know her real name, surely maybe a secret or two wouldn't hurt.

Harry pushed the door open and it was exactly how Alex remembered it, just a little bit reshuffled but all in all still very disorganized and tattered.

"You should wear some shoes," Alex whispered, "What if you get hurt?"

"My feet have really thick pads, so even if a glass shatters it, I won't feel much pain, maybe a throbbing sensation, and it heals quickly," Harry shrugged, "Happened to me many times before."

They stopped in front of some tattered curtains. Harry pulled it back to show some portraits hung up on the wall. The first one was the family one.

"That's my mom and dad there as you can see, and that little boy is me," Harry pointed to each of the people in the portrait with a claw from his paw.

Alex followed the tip of his sharp claw to the painting in awe, she smiled and said, "I bet you had a happy family. Where are your parents?"

Harry's smile faltered as he said in a low voice, "They were killed when I was eleven." (A/N: I know this is not according to the books and movie of HP, but go along with it. Don't bash me, I have read the books and seen the movies! I am educated in the realm of HP.)

"Oh, how horrible!" Alex gasped, "If you don't mind me asking, how did this happen?"

"Typical enemy rivalry," Harry sighed, "Voldemort and his wife Bellatrix wanted me to get engaged to their daughter. My parents refused. So, he came in the dead of the night and killed my parents."

"Where are they now? They could hurt you," Alex said softly.

"Their people had rebelled and had been beheaded by the guillotine," Harry said, "They're gone."

"That's a relief, but what about the daughter?" Alex asked, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

"Are… are you jealous?" Harry grinned.

"No! Well yes. Urgh! Maybe…" Alex sheepishly said.

Harry laughed gently and said, "You have nothing to fear about, she never was interested in marrying me. She took over her parent's throne and the people love her."

"Oh, I had assumed too quickly-"

"No, it's alright. I would too had I heard this story," Harry said understandingly, then he pointed to another painting that was of a young, bold man.

"That was before I got changed to a beast…" Harry said awkwardly.

"Ah," Alex nodded.

There was a silence before Harry broke it with another question, "I bet you like me before I got changed into an ugly, hideous beast, right?"

Alex grabbed his right paw and attempted to lace her fingers with his claws and looked deep into his green eyes and said, "Beast or human, I only like what's on the inside."

Harry's eyes widened at her unexpected answer; to be honest he thought she would blush and cave in. But all along he had greatly underestimated the capacity of her heart and endearing personality. He simply nodded and tugged gently on her hand and led her to the table at the center of the room.

Alex saw the rose and was afraid; she couldn't help but to replay her last encounter with it. Harry became very angry at her for touching it. Therefore, it must have some sort of importance to him. She hid behind him, blocking her face from the soft glow of the rose.

He noticed this and sighed deeply; she was scared of it because he yelled and roared at her the last time she tried to look at it and touch it. He decided to start off small with the mirror.

"Alex, I have a gift for you," Harry said gently.

"But wasn't the library enough?" Alex asked.

"I feel like you will need this more than me," Harry said, picking up the mirror.

"It's… a mirror," Alex said slowly.

"Yes, but it isn't just an ordinary one. You tell the mirror who or what you want to see and it will show you. Try it," Harry suggested.

Alex took the handheld mirror from Harry and looked at it. Who would she want to spy out of curiosity? She remembers wishing for some device like this when she was little to spy on others. But now that she has the power to do so, she forgot. But then one face, one gnarly face popped into her mind. She grimaced and said to the mirror.

"Show me my stepmom," Alex said clearly.

The mirror glowed and buzzed for a couple of seconds like a static on television. Alex looked at Harry in astonishment, who smiled at her in return. She looked back at the mirror to see her stepmother prancing around the room, looking for something else to sell.

"I don't have anything else to sell!" Theresa screeched.

"Well cough something up! Unless you would like to give up your house or your sons?" A tax collector greedily smiled.

Draco and Mason barged in the house and Mason said, "We have this under control. Theresa promised us that if we save her daughter from the Beast then she will let her daughter marry one of us."

Alex gasped in horror and beside her, she could hear Harry's growl of anger.

"Also, we will generously pay off her debts, all because she promised us her hand in marriage, but now Theresa we turn the tables on you. If we pay of her debts and save her, then you hand her over to one of us and you will never see her again," Draco said.

"Okay anything to get these buffoons off of my back!" Theresa said desperately.

Mason smirked and handed a bag of gold coins to one of the tax collector, clearly more than what they were asking for. They bowed their heads and left the room.

"You made a promise, and now you will keep it," Mason said.

"Of course, just free her from the hideous beast!" Theresa exclaimed.

Alex couldn't handle watching anymore so she set the mirror down on the mirror. Looking at Harry she whispered, "I don't ever want to leave, Harry. I have nowhere else to go and no other place than this palace to call home."

"Then don't leave," Harry said softly.

"I won't, but what will we do about Draco and Mason? I bet my money that they will rile the whole village and come barging here," Alex said.

"I will be able to defend myself against them," Harry said, lifting a paw and stroking her cheek carefully with the soft yet tough pad of his paw against her cheek, "As long as I have you by my side."

Alex nodded and said, "I'm not going anywhere, Harry. Not now, not ever."

Harry smiled but then frowned. Alex tilted her head to the side, wondering if she said something wrong to him. Did she offend him?

"Relax, I just have to show you one more thing," Harry said, and took off the glass cover and the enchanted rose glowed even brighter in the dark room, lighting each corner up with a soft glow.

"I know it has some importance to you," Alex said, "Otherwise you wouldn't care to put a cover on it, and you wouldn't care if I came here, snooping around in all of your stuff."

"You are sharp," Harry nodded, "When I was 16, I used to be arrogant and even narcissistic about my looks. An old beggar came to my mansion one night pleading for a place to rest."

"And what did you say?" Alex asked.

"I heartlessly said no," Harry sighed.

Alex nodded, and asked, "And then?"

"She offered me this enchanted rose as a payment for a stay at my mansion for one night. It was snowing very hard outside so she had a valid reason to request shelter. I was transfixed by the beauty of this rose but even its radiance wasn't enough to sway me. I said no again and she turned out to be the Enchantress."

"THE Enchantress, Luna Lovegood? I thought she was just a myth in children's fairytale books!" Alex exclaimed.

Harry shook his head and said, "No, she's real, alright. Apparently, she had devised a test to see if my outer beauty had matched my inner one. And she found no match. Disgusted, she turned me into this beastly form and said that if by my 21st birthday I had not gained the love of another, then I will be condemned to be a beast forever."

"But I don't understand, how does the rose fit in? Or was it just a gift?" Alex asked.

"No, it serves a purpose. It is a timer. Each petal that drops means my end is near. That's why I was frightened and angered when you uncovered it. The rose is very delicate, and if a petal drops by touching it, then it shortens my time left," Harry explained.

Alex gasped, and said, "Oh no, I never thought of it that way! I judged you so quickly and just ran off."

"It was my fault too," Harry disagreed, "I could have calmly explained it to you the value instead of roaring in your face."

Alex smiled and took his claws in her hands and said, "I guess I will help you fend off the villagers. Because there is no way in hell I am leaving."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Harry said gently and hugged her.

Out of the corner of his eye, another petal daintily snapped from the rose and floated to the bottom. It lost its radiance, became a dull red shade instead of the glowing pink it used to be the moment it touched the table.

 _You're running out of time, Harry,_ Luna's voice whispered in the wind.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex and Harry wasted no time in preparing the mansion for attack. They had devised a strategy and split up the servants into positions around the mansion and even booby trapped the place. They would have to be careful when walking their way around the place when doing everyday tasks such as eating or reading or sleeping. One wrong move and they are either injured or sticky from head to toe in honey.

The laughter, giggles and jester were all but gone from the mansion. Everyone just tensely went through everyday life, dreading that the next day they might be attacked, or worse: in their sleep.

One evening, as Alex and Harry were looking at the rose wistfully together, they heard heavy knocks at the door. Alex's heart dropped; they were here.

She grabbed the mirror and said, "Show me outside the mansion!"

Just as she expected, it was Draco, Mason, her crazed stepmother, two idiotic stepbrothers, and the whole damn village with them.

"I knew it," Harry growled, peering at the mirror over her shoulder.

Alex shook the mirror, and it cleared up. Turning around, she placed a hand on his furry cheek and whispered, "We have not one moment to waste. If I am to spend my life with you, then we have to fight for our happy ending."

Harry nodded, holding her hand on his face in place, closing his eyes and relishing the moment that they had together. Another loud bang on the mansion doors brought him back to reality as he and Alex rushed down the stairs.

"Alex! Come in here!" Ginny gestured to her doors and flung them open.

"But won't someone know I am hiding in your closet?" Alex asked frantically.

"Not if you have a secret compartment," Ginny smiled, opening a latch on the floor of the closet that was invisible a moment before, showing a bottomless pit, "It had been one of my specialties that the Enchantress gave. You can comfortably hide in there."

"Okay," Alex nodded, and grabbed the mirror and Harper by her wing and jumped into the hiding compartment. She heard the latch close after her and Ginny's wardrobe doors close.

The moment Alex had gone into hiding, the doors burst open. Harry scowled at the hideous faces of Draco and Mason. Ginny scoffed the moment she saw Draco. She still wouldn't know what made her fall for him before Harry turned into a beast. He would never accept her for who she is.

 _Flashback…_

 _It was right after Harry was turned into a beast that he grabbed the rose and mirror and prowled off to the west wing._

 _Ginny hopped, with some difficulty, up the stairs to the bedroom where she was to be stationed. This would be the bedroom of some gold-digger maiden that would supposedly break the curse. As she stood by the bed for a couple of minutes, drifting to sleep, a couple of rocks were being thrown at the window._

 _Then all of a sudden, a rope was thrown over the railing of the balcony and a young man had climbed his way up. It was her boyfriend, Draco. His overjoyed expression morphed into a gaze of disgust when he saw that his girlfriend wasn't a human anymore._

" _What happened?" Draco shouted._

" _Look, don't be angry, but-" Ginny started._

" _Don't be angry? You're a bloody closet! How am I supposed to be okay with that?!" Draco yelled._

" _Harry was cursed by the Enchantress, and he's a beast. All of us were turned into household objects and will remain so until he finds a maiden to break the curse," Ginny explained._

" _Well I can't do this anymore," Draco sneered._

 _It felt like her heart was starting to crack at his insensitive words. Gulping and taking deep breaths, Ginny said, "W-What do you mean?"_

" _I mean, I can't date you anymore! I date human girls, not household objects," Draco snapped, "And out of all of the household items she could have turned you into, she chose this. It is fitting, ugly enough to match your real appearance."_

 _Draco didn't wait for her and started climbing down and shouted, "Whatever. You were just a distraction."_

" _A distraction from who?" Ginny asked._

" _Alex Russo. She is infinitely times more beautiful than you will ever be. She never was interested in me so I decided to date you. But I will just pursue her instead," Draco haughtily said and disappeared from her sight._

 _That was the last time she ever saw him. And when Alex stumbled upon the mansion, she tried to find it within her to hate the young girl, but Alex's personality just drew her in. Alex became that sister she never got, being the only sister in a slew of Weasley boys. And for Alex, she would defy her ex._

"Hello, Ginerva," Draco smirked, as his comrades split up and began to attack the household servants.

"Hello, grandpa," Ginny glowered, taking pleasure in seeing Draco getting angry when she insulted his platinum blonde locks.

"I am not old," he sneered.

"Says the person with white hair," Ginny snapped.

"It is platinum blonde," Draco corrected her.

"It doesn't matter anymore, now does it?" Ginny smirked and flung a cream pie that she had stocked as ammunition in her closet shelves.

While Draco screamed about the burning sensation in his eyes, as Ginny poured lots of peppermint oil in the cream pies after they were finished, Ginny took the opportunity to fling one of her doors out, knocking him on the side of the head and making him slump to the floor unconscious.

"Madam, won't you like a cup of tea?" Molly asked Theresa as she climbed up the stairs to the west wing.

"I am in a hurry!" Theresa snapped.

"Just a cup won't hurt," Molly persuaded.

Theresa sighed and nodded, "Okay. Hand me a teacup."

The teapot chuckled evilly as she said smoothly, "Oh you won't need one, my dear."

Theresa was confused until she saw Molly lean forward directly to her bosom and pour scalding hot tea down her dress, burning her skin and making her scream in pain. Justin and Max heard her agonized screams and saw the culprit rush up the stairs in a trolley.

Molly shouted to the side, "Pull it!"

Fred and George pulled on a rope and tipped the bucket attached to the ceiling, pouring honey on the two brothers. Their vision was blurred so they stumbled around like zombies before falling down the stairs, knocking Theresa with them too.

"I can't believe she had to deal with these imbeciles for several years," Molly sighed in irritation.

Some women were trying to climb up the stairs when Ron perched himself on the railing. Thinking that he was an inanimate object, they grabbed him by the base and started to rush up the stairs. Ron smirked, and bowed, touching their hands with his hands, the ends lit.

The woman holding him screamed and dropped him. Her eyes widened in horror as Ron moved and began burning their ankles, causing them to scream in pain and run down the stairs, back where they started. Watching them run down the stairs, Ron smirked as he folded his arms.

Hermione yanked the rug off, and her booby trap revealed itself, a bunch of broken clock parts from some old grandfather clocks lying around in the mansion. The villagers blindly stepped on it, howling in pain when they felt scraps of metal dig deep into their foot soles.

Draco finally woke up from his unconscious state and saw Mason making a run for it up the stairs, leading up to the west wing. He ran after him, feeling slightly hurt that Mason wouldn't even bother waking him up to make sure he was okay.

"I thought that you would wait for me!" Draco yelled.

"We're friends but for Alex's hand, we are competitors!" Mason yelled, "Get your head straight!"

Draco was stunned, the one person he considered his best friend turned his back on him. He shared everything he had with him. They broke women's hearts together, did pranks together. He thought Alex would be the same.

"Well aren't you coming?" Mason screeched.

"You go ahead, after seeing your true colors, I don't want to take part in your delusional games anymore," Draco said.

Mason gasped and said, "If you don't come with me, then we're definitely not friends."

"That's exactly what I want," Draco said.

"Fine. After I kill the beast I will come after you!" Mason yelled.

"That is if you do," Draco sneered and watched his ex-friend run off without him.

He heard someone waddle to the bottom of the stairs and saw his ex-girlfriend Ginny standing at the bottom, looking at him with a scorned, hateful look.

"Well look who got dropped as a best friend," Ginny snapped at him.

"I know and I'm sorry," Draco said.

"Why don't you keep fighting for her? You know, Alex? She's thousands of times prettier than me!" Ginny sniffled.

" _That's so true!"_ Harper yelled.

" _No, it's not! Ginny, you're absolutely beautiful!"_ Alex yelled, her voice only audible to Ginny.

Ginny sadly smiled at Alex's positive remark, but knew Alex was wrong. She was just a pale, freckled redhead. While Alex was gorgeous, of Latina descent, her thick black curls, slightly tan skin, shaped eyebrows that need no makeup to correct it, long lashes, huge eyes, a heart shaped face, small stature, and a petite body. Who wouldn't fall in love with her looks?

" _Ginny, I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. Looks aren't the only thing. It also matters what you are on the inside,"_ Alex said, _"I may have known you for a short time, but you have such a splendid personality. You have an amazing sense of humor, you only see the positive things in the worst of each situation, and you're one brave young woman. I don't know what you look like when you're a human, but regardless of what you look like, your personality is what drew me to you and that's why we are friends."_

 _Thank you,_ Ginny thought, although she knew Alex wouldn't hear her, despite being in her hidden compartment.

"Ginny, I was delusional. Sure, Alex is a wonderful and beautiful person, but I never admired you as I should have," Draco said.

"Then why did you leave me?" Ginny asked.

"Because back then I was too immature and stupid to let a single curse change my feelings about you. I should have stayed and fought alongside with you," Draco said, "Whether or not you're a closet, you're my one and only. And no physical appearance should change that."

" _Guys I hope you two don't kiss,"_ Harper said, _"We're in the middle of a battle."_

"Then whose side are you on?" Ginny asked.

"Yours," Draco breathed.

"Then I am on Harry's side," Ginny said, "If you want me to forgive you, after this battle, you have to say sorry to him."

Draco grit his teeth but nodded, "Anything for you."

"Okay, I will keep your word for it," Ginny smiled.

Draco asked, "Are you hiding someone?"

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked.

"You smiled in the middle of our talk, so I think someone is hiding," Draco said.

Ginny said, "Hang on, let's find a room to talk in."

"Okay, I will find a room," Draco nodded.

Ginny waddled up the stairs, mainly because she was a closet, it would take her more time to do so. She saw a hand beckoning her into a room and she followed it, relieved to see Draco in it. He closed it and faced her again.

"Alex and her stupid fairy godmother are hiding in my secret compartment," Ginny admitted.

" _YOU HAD ONE JOB AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN F*CKING DO IT!"_ Harper yelled.

Surprisingly, Draco nodded and said, "I think Mason is fighting with Harry. We should make sure you get to the scene quickly enough to undo the spell."

"Thank you, Draco," Ginny smiled.

Draco nodded and smiled, then drew his sword and said, "Go and I will follow. If someone attacks I will fight them off."

" _Ooh, prince charming,"_ Alex teased.

Ginny blushed but nonetheless allowed Draco open the door for her. He smirked at her blush and said, "I take it that the two are teasing you?"

"Very much so," Ginny laughed.

Then the two were snapped into reality as they heard the shouts and screams. Draco screamed for her to run towards the west wing and he followed, fiercely fighting off anyone who followed them. His betrayal of Mason spread like wildfire amongst the villagers.

When they went to the west wing, Mason had fatally stabbed Harry already. He was maniacally laughing. Gasping, Ginny opened her door and let Alex out. Alex ran to Harry in horror.

"Say goodbye to your little beast, you slut. Because you're marrying me after he dies!" Mason sneered in Alex's face.

Draco, enraged, took out his sword and snuck up on Mason, slashing him across the chest. When Mason screamed in pain, he pushed him off the balcony, sending Mason to his untimely death.

Alex watched as only one petal glowed bright pink on the rose and back at Harry, who shook his head in sadness and whispered, "It's no use. I really was condemned to be a beast forever."

"No don't say that," Alex said, holding a paw to her cheek, "There were a million things I wanted to tell you, and now I won't-"

"It's okay," Harry said gently, "It doesn't matter if this curse is broken or not. I fell in love with you and cherished our times together. At least, I got to see you one… last… time…"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his head dropped to the cold stone floor. His paw went limp in her arms and the last petal fell to the table, crumbling to dust.

Ginny whispered, "It's too late."

"I never told you that I love you," Alex whispered, tears streaming down her face as she leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his, careful not to nick her lips with his fangs.

It felt as if time stood still. After Alex kissed him, she collapsed in his arms and dragged his paws around her in a hugging motion and clutched at his chest to hug him back. As she sobbed and mourned for her loss, she didn't catch a ball of light unfold in front of her eyes.

It transformed to the Enchantress, Luna who smiled and said, "I think he learned his lesson. And for that, I grant him back his life."

Alex didn't hear her and continued to cry, but was startled when the beastly form started to melt away to leave behind a gorgeous human, who was warm, alive and hugging her back tighter than she was hugging him.

"Harry?" Alex whispered in awe.

"My love, it is me," Harry smiled and cupped her face between his human hands and kissed her passionately on the lips.

A burst of light shot into the air and suddenly the whole mansion was glowing in brilliance. Suddenly Alex heard gasps from Draco and she broke the kiss, wary and scared that someone got hurt.

Instead, she saw a beautiful redheaded girl next to Draco. Accepting Harry's offered hand, she stood and stumbled over to Ginny and grinned.

"Ginny?" Alex's voice cracked.

"It's me, it really is," Ginny smiled, tears snaking down her face.

Alex swamped the girl in a hug and on the side, Harry and Draco shook hands as a sign of acquaintance. Because of the friendship of their girlfriends, they would at least try to get along together.

"Better treat her right, Potter. Or else I will smash your face in if Alex comes crying to Ginny and I," Draco glowered.

"Same goes for you. You won't have legs the moment I find out that you cheated on Ginny," Harry bit back.

Draco nodded and said, "Fair enough."

Suddenly the four of them heard agonized screeching and saw Theresa march up the stairs to the west wing where they were. She saw Alex hugging Ginny and marched over to her and grabbed her by the forearm.

"There you are, you filthy slut," Theresa snapped and dragged her along.

Draco and Harry yanked Alex out of her grasp and Draco and Ginny formed a protective barrier around Alex as Harry confronted Theresa.

"You are not going anywhere with my girlfriend," Harry threatened.

"She is my daughter, and she will obey what I say! She is going with me to be my slave for the rest of her pathetic life," Theresa snarled.

"Guards!" Harry yelled.

Two sprung out from the shadows and lunged on the deranged woman and held her arms securely. Harry said, "Take her to the dungeon."

They nodded and roughly dragged her away. Theresa's horrible voice bounced off the walls as she cursed Alex's name.

"Also capture her brothers and throw them in the same cell as their mother!" Harry yelled after them.

Four guards darted ahead, intent on capturing her stepbrothers.

"She's even uglier in person," Hermione tsk'ed, with Ron right behind her, their hands intertwined.

"Oh, so you two are together?" Harry asked with an amused smile on his lips.

"Yes, took the knucklehead long enough to realize," Hermione answered, making Ron blush profusely.

Harry laughed as he slipped an arm around Alex's waist and they strolled down the stairs to assess the damage. He sighed and said, "I guess it will take a while to clean this up."

"I am so sorry, I was the root of all of this," Alex said quietly.

Harry snapped his head in her direction and hooked his finger under her chin and said, "My love, I would give up everything for you. You're worth all of the trouble. Never blame yourself."

"But-"

"No buts. Now, we have to start cleaning this up," Harry announced.

"Of course, for the special day!" Molly cheered.

"What special day?" Alex asked, dumbfounded.

The servants looked at each other and then at her and exclaimed at the same time, "Your wedding, of course!"

 **TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

Had someone told Alex that she would have been taken as a payment for her evil stepmother's outstanding debts… she would have laughed.

Had someone told Alex that she would fall in love with this person… she would have gone on a tirade about a Stockholm syndrome.

Had someone told Alex that 'that' person that would hold her hostage… was a human under a spell, she would just turn her head away and say, "Those things happen in fairytales."

Had someone told Alex that she would marry this beastly human, she would have walked away in denial not believing this absurd story one percent.

But here she is, being fitted into a beautiful white gown with faint rose patterns on it (same one Emma Watson wore in the wedding scene).

Who would've known this is how she would find her true love? Alex faintly smiled as she heard Ginny and Harper fight with each other over who got to do her hair.

"Ha! Now that I am a human I can squash you with my hands!" Ginny snapped.

"Not so fast, slow poke! I have wings, and a proper sense of fashion unlike you," Harper smirked, sticking out her tongue in a childish manner.

"Why, you…" Ginny growled and promptly abandoned her work on Alex's hair to chase the little fairy godmother.

"Oh dear… those two are at it again," Molly sighed and tsk'ed as she picked up where Ginny left off.

"I just can't believe this is happening," Alex laughed lightly, "Ask me a couple of years ago and I would have never believed this would happen, that this day would ever come."

Molly laughed as she continued to braid the hair, "My dear, life is full of surprises. Some are pleasant, others not so much. It is all about embracing them and seeing the positive aspects in every situation."

"Thank you," Alex confessed, "You're like the mother I never had."

"You can always call me mom," Molly whispered, teasing her and hoping that she would just laugh her words off.

"That would be wonderful, mom," Alex smiled, causing Mrs. Weasley to burst into tears and hug the young woman tightly.

"Oh! My little girl is getting married!" Molly hollered as she wept.

"Now, now, Molly, let's keep her makeup intact until _after_ she is Mrs. Potter," Hermione smirked, patting Molly's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed as she said, "Thank you Hermione."

-x-

Since Alex had no father to walk her down the aisle, Mr. Larritate the kind librarian from her town, offered to do so. She considered him her father anyways. All the time she came over to read books with him, check out any book off his shelves. They had developed a rather nice father-daughter relationship over their mutual love of books.

"You've grown up," Mr. Larritate said, "Only yesterday you threw a mud bomb at my library's window."

"Oh, how could I not remember? You said I could pay back for the damages by working at your library," Alex laughed softly.

"Yes and whenever you weren't working you would sneak books from my library and read them at the counter," Mr. Larritate smiled at the memory of an 8 year-old Alex Russo reading a book near the counter, cutely stumbling on words she didn't know.

"I have come a long way since then," Alex nodded.

"It seems like he is your Peter Pan," Mr. Larritate said, looking at Harry.

"And I his Wendy," Alex sighed.

"You two will go to Neverland, but this time forever," Mr. Larritate sighed.

"This is Neverland," Alex said, "A place so vivid, so bizarre. The place where there are villains and obstacles to encounter. We overcome them in everyday life. Life is an adventure. Adventure is everywhere. It is up for you to look for it. You taught me that."

"Peter Pan was the personification of fun and adventure, and Wendy could only look and search for it," Mr. Larritate said, "You and Harry are them in a sense."

They had reached the end of the aisle and Mr. Larritate said, "I hope you both find your adventure, wherever it may be."

Alex smiled and took Harry's hands after she let go of Mr. Larritate's hands. Through her veil, Alex could see her fiancé's handsome face beam back at her with so much joy and happiness.

"We have gathered today…" the priest began.

From the window, a ghost appeared. It was Jerry. He smiled sadly as he watched his baby girl get married. "You truly did find your happy ending," Jerry whispered.

-x-

Ginny caught the bouquet and Draco caught the garter. Now the bashful couple had to endure the googly eyes of the crowd as they knew only one thought: _we're next._

Now it was time for the newly married couple to dance. Harry offered his hand to his wife, to which Alex accepted. Alex tried not to blush at all the 'ooh' and 'ahh' and 'aww' coming from the crowd.

"Don't focus on them," Harry smiled, "Focus on me."

Alex blushed and hid her face in the crook of his neck, mumbling, "It's hard not to. I have never been the middle of attention in my life."

"Well now you will be," Harry said, "You're my wife. You will be the envy and source of adoration amongst all."

"Sure you can keep your fangirl club at bay?" Alex smirked at Harry, motioning her head at the girls from her town, who sighed dreamily at Harry.

"They're disgusting," Harry said bluntly, making them burst into tears at his sharp words.

"Harry," Alex warned, "They're feelings are easily hurt."

"Easily hurt? If I remember correctly, they were fawning over me and Mason a month ago," Draco snorted, as he and Ginny danced, "They're not ones to genuinely love someone."

"Who are they anyways?" Ginny asked.

"Gigi is my enemy because when I was little, she snuck in my house and poured apple juice on my blanket. When I woke up, my dad had to clean the sheets," Alex rolled her eyes in annoyance, "And the other two girls don't have a set name. Gigi named them the 'wannabes' because they always want to be like her. So, she gave them a derogatory pet name. They are stupid enough to do anything you say, as long as Gigi isn't there and you say that Gigi likes it."

"Really?" Ginny laughed.

"Yes. Once I told them that Gigi shaved her head, they did the same. The next day when I saw they took me seriously, I told them that Gigi is wearing shoes on her hands as a hobby, and they actually did it. Then when I said Gigi was wearing a yarn wig, they said Gigi hates yarn," Alex laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh wow, they sure are stupid," Ginny agreed, laughing with her.

"Oh well, this isn't about them," Alex shrugged.

"That's true, my love, it is our special day," Harry smiled at Alex, ignoring Gigi and her wannabe cry in 'heartbreak'.

"Oh for the love of GOD, you three are infinite times more annoying than Ginny!" Harper yelled and threw some dust over them. Instantly the three women hit the floor and were snoring like madmen.

"Oh yeah, forgot she existed," Ginny muttered, slightly irked.

-x-

After the cake, presents and meal, the guests were lingering or leaving the mansion. Alex tugged on her husband's hands and motioned him to the balcony.

"Harry, I have something to tell you," Alex said.

"That you love me?" Harry teased.

The brunette laughed and smacked him on the shoulder. "I do love you dearly, don't get me wrong, but that's not why I asked you to come to the balcony."

Harry nodded and covered her hands in his. Looking deep into her eyes, he asked, "So what did you want me to know?"

Alex sighed, looking at the starry night, hoping one of the stars shining bright on the night of her wedding was her father, beaming proudly at her. "I saw, out of the corner of my eyes, the ghost of my dad."

"Really? When did you see him?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Right before our vows," Alex replied.

"Did he say anything?" Harry asked.

"He said… he said he was proud of me," Alex's brown eyes studded with tears, "And then he vanished. I really want to talk to him."

Harry thought about it for a few seconds, and said, "Alex, I think I have something that could help."

"What is it? A portal this time?" Alex teased.

"It... it's a mirror," he said.

"Another magical mirror?" Alex asked, surprised.

"Yes, but this one is different," Harry said, taking her hand in his and leading her up the stairs.

"Oh really? How is this enchanted mirror different?" Alex asked.

"It is a full body mirror. You look into it and whoever you desire, most preferably deceased… will appear beside you in your reflection," Harry said, "You must concentrate on the person you want to talk to in your mind. And under any circumstances… never look next to you."

"Why? Will Bloody Mary pop up?" Alex laughed.

Harry shook his head as he used his free hand to open the door to the west wing, "It's not that. You lose connection to your deceased loved one and will have to retry again," Harry said, "You may have to wait again a couple of days."

"Okay," Alex nodded and watched Harry pull a rag away to reveal the mirror.

"Close your eyes and imagine your dad," Harry said.

Alex did so, and focused on her dad's face. Not memories of them together, but how he looked from her eyes. Opening her eyes, she saw her father standing next to her, draping an arm over her shoulder.

"My baby girl's all grown up," Jerry whispered.

"I miss you dad," Alex whispered tearfully.

"As do I," Jerry smiled, "I regret marrying Theresa."

"It's okay you had good intentions," Alex insisted.

"But she put you through so much misery," Jerry insisted.

Alex shook her head and smiled, "It's okay. My story has a happy ending."

"It isn't over," Jerry disagreed, "You'll have your own family together and children to pass down your story to."

"That is true," Alex nodded, "I will always tell them about you. I will make sure they never forget you as well."

They stood there, smiling, both content. Neither of them knew what to talk about but neither had to rush it. They both knew Alex could summon her father through the mirror and he would be there, in her reflection. Alex closed her eyes and opened them, and her father was gone.

"You can always talk to your father whenever you feel lonely," Harry promised, taking her hands in his, "This is also yours to use."

"You spoil me with too many gifts," Alex laughed.

"Possibly, but I never tire doing so," Harry laughed, "Whatever is mine is yours."

"Well…" Alex drawled on the 'L', "You probably don't want to give me that much ownership."

"Why? Would I regret it?" Harry asked teasingly.

"I would start cleaning up your mansion," Alex smirked back, "I am wired to do house chores, you see."

"You will have to read me so many books that you will not have enough time to worry about chores," Harry rolled his eyes and took her hand, leading them out of the west wing.

 _And they lived... happily ever…_

"DO NOT SAY THE LAST WORD!" Alex yelled.

 _URGH… fine. They lived a long life. Happy?_

"That's what I thought," Alex's smug voice wisped through the black screen.

 _-el fin-_


End file.
